wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Halion
|status = Active |location = Ruby Sanctum, Chamber of Aspects, Dragonblight |instance = Ruby Sanctum }} Halion is a twilight dragon. He appears in World of Warcraft as the final encounter of the Ruby Sanctum, which was implemented in patch 3.3.5. In order to shatter the Wyrmrest Accord and to crush those that would stand in the way of their master's reemergence into Azeroth, a powerful war party of the Black dragonflight; led by the fearsome twilight dragon Halion and his lieutenants Saviana Ragefire, Baltharus the Warborn and General Zarithrian; has launched an assault upon the Ruby Sanctum beneath Wyrmrest Temple. Abilities * * Strategy Halion has three phases, in which the raid must switch between the physical realm and the shadow realm. Phase 1 A few seconds after being engaged, Halion summons a wall of flame in a circle around him, closing off any players not in the stage. Halion has a frontal cone breath attack. Like most dragon bosses, he has a tail swipe and cleave. He also summons fireballs, which fall from the sky and hit a large area with fire damage, leaving a patch of flame where it hit, as well as four flames going in four directions out of the fire patch. The location where the fireball will hit is indicated by a hellfire graphic. Any player under it must move out before the fireball hits. All players must move away from the flames that spread from the patch. He also puts a debuff on random players called Mark of Combustion (not to be confuse with Mark of Consumption in phase 2) . When the debuff ends or when it is removed, a patch forms under the player's feet that deals damage to players in it and players will be pushed away from the patch. Players afflicted have to move to the edge of the stage then get the debuff removed, before running back to the raid. The size of the patch depends on how long it took to dispel it. This phase ends when halion reaches 75%. Phase 2 Halion shifts to the shadow realm, and summons a portal which players can use to enter as well. In the shadow realm, Halion still has his breath. Mark of Consumption, not Combustion, does shadow damage instead of fire damage, and the Mark of Consumption acts like Mark of Combustion but is a pull instead of a knockback. Also, two shadow orbs circle around the edges of the stage. Every once in a while, a death beam will come out of the two, connecting them and dealing enough damage to instantly kill any player in the beam. The players (including the tank) must rotate to avoid damage by the death beam. This phase ends at 50%. Phase 3 Halion exists in both realms, and the raid must split into two; one fights him in the twilight realm, which should consist mostly of melee, and the other fights him in the physical realm, which should consist mostly of ranged. This is because it is easier for melee to navigate in the twilight realm without fireballs making them have to go to ranged, and ranged have an easier time navigating in the physical realm where there are no death beams which require them to stop DPS to keep moving and not get hit. The other change is that during this phase, Halion recieves a buff called Corporeality. This is determined by a percentage shown at the top of the screen which begins at 50%. Depending on the value of this, Halion will take and deal more damage in one realm and deal and take less damage in the other. There are no damage differences to either realm whilst it remains at 50%. Damaging Halion in the Physical realm will cause him to phase further into the Twilight realm, lowering his corporeality and works vise versa when damaged in the Twilight Realm. The changes to corporeality are signified by the warning: "Your (or your companion's) efforts have forced Halion further the realm!" If no damage is dealt in one realm, Halion will begin to rapidly regenerate health. Below is a table listing the stat differences depending on Halion's corporeality percentage. As an example, Halion may have had too much DPS on him in the Physical realm, bringing his corporeality down to 20%. This means Halion will take 50% less damage but deal 30% less damage as well in the Physical realm. However in the Twilight realm, Halion will take 100% more damage but will also deal 60% more damage. This is why DPS must try to keep Halion's corporeality at 50% almost all the time so both sides are balanced in terms of damage dealing and so the damage dealt doesn't become too much to heal. Heroic Mode Changes In phase 1, Fireballs spawn fire elementals; one large one that needs to be picked up by an off-tank, and a number of smaller ones which must be nuked down by the raid, as they seem to be untauntable. In phase 2, four shadow orbs circle the stage instead of two, making it possible for a player to end up behind Halion during a Death Beam, and therefore get hit by a tail swipe. Quotes ;Aggro * ;Creates Fireball * ;Phase 2 * ;Spheres Pulse * ;Phase 3 * ;Berserk * ;Death * Loot 10-player mode 25-player mode Videos 10 player Normal encounter P_ZktpWxC_A 25 player Normal encounter Vuf77RK2hnE Patch changes * External links Category:Dragons Category:Twilight Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:The Ruby Sanctum mobs Category:Unique models